


She Only Told You, Doctor

by moo534



Series: The Doctors Secrets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Short, Soul Bond, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She winked at the once fiery man, "Did you know she still waits?" </p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Who is 'She?"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	She Only Told You, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> "The Doctor has a secret, one he will take to the grave."
> 
> Many have heard the word 'Trenzalore' before the episode of "The Name Of The Doctor". A supposedly important place in his time stream... But aren't there more? 
> 
> The Doctors name is a secret itself, yes? Is there also a secret to why he tries to look similar in his regeneration's?

 

She Only Told You

_~ moo534 ~_

 

Placing Clara gently on a bed, in a room deep within the Tardis. The man pulled away once he was sure she was safe. Slowly, he walked out the door and down the winding corridors, with his head down. He approached the Tardis console, swaying on his feet, leaning all his weight on to the railing before sitting on top of it.

 

“Sweetie, it was unavoidable.” A voice echoed around the console room, lacking the certainty it once held. The man held his head down in shame, the bright fire that was once in his eyes had grown old.

 

“No, I could of stopped it if you had told me!” The weary man shouted, raising his head briefly before allowing it to hang again. Griping the railing as tight as he could, the man dented the alien metal with his fierce grip, “Why face me now?”

 

She winked at the once fiery man, “Did you know she still waits?”

 

“Who is 'She'?” The man finally raised his head, looking directly ahead to stare eye to eye, “Melody Pond, why must you speak in riddles?”

 

A sadness crept into the eyes of the female ghost, “You truly don't remember? The whispers I have heard are right, you are staring to forget.”

 

“A name. Give me a name!” He roared at the female, jumping of the railing and stood at nose distance from the only other 'being' in the room.

 

She gave him a distort look but he still pursued, “My mind can only allow me to see the back of her but my hearts scream to see her face and soul once more. She told me her name when I was a young boy yet I can not remember a letter of it. Please, River, tell me.”

 

“Doctor, my sweet...” The ever so loyal yet jail-sentenced woman gave a small, struggled smile and a single tear left her eye before leaving a ghostly whisper for all to remember her by as she disappeared...

 

“Spoilers.”


End file.
